


Honey Bee

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Sillyfic, Tongue-in-cheek, songfic..kinda..sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Pegasus J. Crawford left them farewell presents. They..had it coming.Just me being weird again.Complete





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think, Pegasus J. Crawford would pass away without leaving some weird legacy behind? Of course not. He had prepared for Yuugi-tachi each an individual present. A very..special, peculiar present.  
> Needless to say, neither Yuugi-tachi nor the Kaiba brothers ever opened the gift but tossed it immediately. However, one naive, investigative blond, curious as a cat, couldn't help but take a sneak peek into the parcel..with rather interesting results.  
> Interesting for lack of a better word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly inspired by 'Seven days of Stroke the Kitty' and various other similar stories, this is a brainchild to balance the other two darker fics I'm currently working on.  
> Enjoy!

"I'm a little honey-bee, yumteedaa-yam-tee-dee, won't you share my pollen with me, yumtadidadee!"  
Yuugi and the others just stared warily at their blond friend.  
Ever since they had received Crawford's presents, Jounouchi Katsuya had been acting odd.  
Scratch that, he had been acting like a complete utter nutcase. A nutcase and hormone-driven Don Juan.  
Chasing skirts? Jou was hitting on anything unattached that had a crotch. Blunt, brazen, playful, so very in-your-face but with all the charm of a cat in rut trying to leave its mark on any possible surface.  
And he had realized that he was good-looking.  
Kami help everybody; Jounouchi Katsuya had discovered that he had all the makings of a model and was exploiting that fact to the nth degree.  
Punk Rock Star gone JPop idol would have described it best. Otogi might have been flamboyant, but Jou turned every open space into a stage. Or a dance floor. Or a porn shoot -nevermind.  
"A-one sting here, a-one sting there, happy little flowers, everywhere..!" And the singing. Let's not forget the singing.  
Ryuji buried is face in his palm.  
"Where does he come up with those?" he grumbled. Before anyone could reply, Jounouchi had already pounced on Honda and, rubbing his head against this one's chest, neck, face and everything else above the waistline, queried,  
"Ne, Honda-kun, what'cha up to, tonight?" Honda opened his mouth-  
"Tonight, tonight..." and off he was. The stocky brunet drew a shaky breath and rasped,  
"Hoping to kami you forgot you asked me." 

"So, you are on the pill, ne?" Jounouchi purred. Kato Chinatso, school speaker and all around teachers' pet's jaw dropped.  
Standing there, giving the impression of a beached carp imitating a cherry, she merely managed a few dry clicks, even as the blond circled her like a shark. Grasping her left hand, he growled,  
"Let's get together, right now-"  
Also, Chinatsou was star of the tennis club and had one mean forehand, as Jounouchi's face came to discover.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
I guess we all know where this is going, ne? Right, desaster it is...


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, since this is a kinda-sorta-not-quite songfic, here's a chibi challenge: let's see who finds all the songs in this story. Some are in plain sight, some obscure and some blink-and-you'll-miss-it.   
> Enjoy!

"Battle stations, everybody, here he comes!" yelled the outpost, and the whole student body of Domino High unison scurried to find some fake date/phoney lover/hot flirt before-  
"-gotta get out of this prison cell, Lord, someday I'm gonna be free-"   
Freddie Mercury was not rolling in his grave, but certainly not too happy either,  
"find me, find me, find me, somebody to love, anybody, anywhere find me, somebody toooooooo-" Freddie was scowling,  
"looove.." and approved.  
Dead silence.  
And then everybody went into speed dating modus.  
Sadly enough, Kaiba Seto had not heard of this defense mechanism Domino High had issued against one horny Jounouchi Katsyua.  
Besides, it's not as if he had cared to listen.  
Striding in as usual, briefcase in one hand, lacquered cedar bento box in the other, he walked past the students and right towards is doom.  
Several pupils jumped up from their seats, trying to warn, save the oblivious brunet from becoming-  
"Ne, Kaiba, looking good. Real goooo~oood.."  
fresh meat.

Now, Kaiba Seto is renowned for his iron will.  
So is Jounouchi Katsuya.  
He is also very stubborn.  
Just as Jou.  
Not to mention his considerable pride.  
Again, a trait shared with the blond.  
He also has a highly superiour intelligence.  
Well, Jounouchi definetly has some minor shortcomings in that area.  
However, he is also emotionally stunted and relies heavily on his cold demeanor, colder eyes and downright hostile putdowns to keep would-be persuers at bay.  
Sadly, this weapons proof useless against someone who isn't afraid of either his wealth, fame, power, status or frigid behaviour, but actually revels in the challenge.  
"Aaaand-stop!" yelled Otogi. Honda checked his watch.  
"Hmm, eight minutes and fifteen seconds. Didn't think he'd cave in this soon."  
Otogi sighed.  
"Me neither, I thought he'd make it to the ten minute mark", he admitted, handing a five-hundred Yen note to Ryou, who smiled cunningly.  
"How did you know?"  
The Brit's smile widened.  
"Let's just say: I _know_ Jounouchi, and leave it at that."

Kaiba was reading with his face.  
Mid-period.  
Sitting upright in his chair.  
For several moments, the class and Ando-sensei stared at the teenaged CEO, then at Jounouchi.  
Who sat there, putting the Cheshire Cat to shame.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Don't give me that look.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *smirk* I think it starts to show exactly how Crawford's 'present' works, ne? And yes, I did get too much sleep, too much sugar and too much fanfiction.  
> There is no need for alarm.

The next morning, Jounouchi arrived at school, beaming like the sun. Given, he was walking rather funny, but really, why bother asking.  
Kaiba had naturally arrived the same time as always and taken refuge behind the novel he was reading.  
Noboy dared to utter a single syllable about the cushion he sat on.

"This is stupid."  
Honda shrugged his shoulders.  
"Whatever keeps him off of our backs."  
Yugi scowled.  
"Otogi's right. It's still stupid." Anzu tilted her head.  
"I don't know. I think it's kinda romatic. Cute even."  
The boys turned to look at her. She smiled sheepishly.  
"Well, it seems as if Kaiba doesn't mind Jounouchi carrying him about, ne?"

Kaiba felt slightly seasick.  
At first he had thought, making the sex-driven blond his personal sedan bearer would be fun, but the constant jostling about was not corresponding well with his stomach.  
Not to mention his even more sensitive behind.  
Of course, carrying him in a fireman's hold would have been utterly embarassing, and piggy-back..ok, we're not in kindergarden anymore.  
So, bridal style it was.  
The problem was, Jou insisted on skipping and running and jumping and-  
"Look out for that-"  
WHACK!  
teach.

Detention.  
Him.  
He, Kaiba Seto, sat in detention.  
That in and by itself would have been inconvienient enough, but sadly,  
"I'm still waiting for you, oh I'm still waiting for you..."  
Jounouchi sat outside, caterwauling.  
"I will wait forever, if it means, you'll be there, too.."  
He had a decent voice, that yes. The problem was only,  
"If I could turn, turn back the hands of time..."  
he only knew the refrains to most songs. And sometimes not even that much.  
Time for escape plan b: exit the window.

Jounouchi trudged home, crestfallen.  
Why had his pretty, blue-eyed sex-kitten run from him?  
What a grey, dreary existence this wa-  
"Oh heeeeyyyyy, pretty woman!"

"You're kidding."  
The poor girl blushed so deep, there was no more space left for any facial features.  
Her friends, which included Anzu, stood in a circle around her.  
"You..just went along with him?"  
A nod as the red turned burgundy. Anzu sighed, palming her face.  
"I thought you had given up guys after your boyfriend dumped you."  
The about-to-erupt-mini-volcano nodded again.  
Another girl, a tsundere by birth, smirked,  
"So, how was it?"   
The interrogated girl shuffled, trembled,  
"SING HALLELUYA! Sing halleluya! Sing it!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	4. 4

Take a cat.  
Feed it with goodies.  
Scratch and pet it until it purrs.  
Then throw it into a box of catnip, close the lid and wait for an hour.  
The cat will be less excited and easier to handle than Jounouchi Katsuya.

"I'm a wild and an untamed thing! I'm a bee with a vicious sting!"  
Yuugi-tachi and the rest of the student body stared in utter horror how Jounouchi zipped about the school yard, randomly dry-humping, fondling and smooching poor, unsuspecting students while doing an impeccable Frank.N.Furter impression.  
If Frank were on speed.  
Currently, the blond was giving the captain of the chess club a back rub.  
Sans hands.  
The poor boy didn't know wether to die from embarassment or the unexpected thrill of being considered actually fuckable.  
Not tearing his eyes from the horrid display, Honda snatched Ryuji's uniform lapels and, reeling him in, rasped,  
"Di you, or did you not remove everything even remotely sexy from his place?"  
Ototgi, who couldn't tear his eyes from the sight either, mumbled,  
"Hai. but. but..wha?"  
"Then why is he going Rocky Horror on us, huh?" Otogi paled, when the poor chess captain was lifted out of his seat and carried away to a yet undisclosed location.  
"But..but..I only saw..the title on the spine..I thought..it's a musical..horror..musical.."  
Honda gaped, then his expression turned emotionless.  
"Where have you been the past forty years?"

"Ja, anyone seen Daisuke?"  
"No, but Jounouchi showed up some minutes ago, so he shouldn't be too far off."  
"Hey, there he is, let's get him!  
"Ne, Daisuke, daijoubu ka?"  
"*sigh*CHEER UP, SLEEPY JEEEEAAN, OH WHAT CAN IT MEEEAAANNN..!"

At twenty-seven, Hayakawa Ayane, music instructor and youngest of Domino High's teacher's board, was used to high-schoolers crushing on her. Given, she had that blend of Tokyo-sleek-meets-Kyoto-purity that was always popular with men, but this...  
Jounouchi was on his back, half-sprawled over the piano, golden eyes dancing with invitation, the smile as come-hither she had ever seen when walking through Shinjuku.  
She had only asked if he knew an entire English song by heart. He had beamed, opened his mouth, and then this -filth came spouting out.  
"You made me singing loop-di loop, you made me singing loop-di-love.."  
Oh gods, was he flexing his chest muscles?  
And why was his shirt suddenly riding so high?  
Every single alarm bell in Ayane's head went off at once, and all she could think was,  
'Jailbait, jailbait, jailbait, jailbait...'

"Ne, Miyura, heard that about Ayane?"  
"Ie, doushite?"  
"She said, she refuses to teach the senior students. Only instructs the freshmen and juniors, now."  
"Huh, can't blame her. Some of the seniors..ever think we don't get paid well enough for this job?"  
"You ever _don't _think that? Oh hey, there she is, ne Ayane, o-genki desu ka?"__  
"Dancin' Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen..."  
"..."  
"..."

__°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The age of consent in Japan is *shudder* thirteen. However, this only applies if the other partner is of similar age. Otherwise, it's sixteen to eighteen; depending on prefecture. Here, well, let's be happy it's a crackfic, ne?_ _


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *stays in hiding*

He had been too slow.  
Everyone else had exited Chemistry class in record time, only he had lingered around to collect his things.  
And now he was trapped between the corner wall and Jounouchi.  
A very lecherous- ok, completely _deranged_ looking Jounouchi.  
Who snapped his finger in time with his steps, and drawled,  
"You make me wanna stay, so take your clothes off for me,  
I want your every move, so won't you just let me see.  
We've been here times before, this time you won't escape me me,  
I've got you where I want, so don't try running from me,"  
Pressing his body snug against Kaiba's taller frame, the blond began grinding up and down. The young CEO tried to push him away, only to have is hand snatched and pinned to the wall by the other one's broader palm. Jounouchi licked his lips, Kaiba gulped, fear evident on his face. Jou closed the distance, hot breath tickling Kaiba's mouth, when he rasped,  
"You're saying that's alright, hey baby do what you want,  
I'll be your number tonight, I'll be the freak you can taunt  
I don't care what you say, I wanna go too far,   
I'll be your everything, even your porno-star!"  
There was a collective wince from Yuugi-tachi, even as Honda gagged,  
"Ok that was just.. _bad_."

He was doing it again.  
Kaiba was sleeping in class.  
Only this time he didn't even bother to fake reading.  
Instead, he lay sprawled in his chair like a rag doll, cheek pressed against the wall and snoring slightly with an open mouth.  
The entire class watched him, several pupils took pictures, even as Anzu lent over to Yuugi and whispered,  
"How come he's the only one who doesn't sing?"  
Yuugi shrugged.  
"I don't know. Maybe he can't sing?"

Jounouchi was dancing down the hall, causing an immediate flocking of couples. He was grinning so widely, he appeared to be shitting sunshine, as he cajoled,  
"I got a guy, he's six foot four, sleep in my bed with his feet at the door..."  
Everbody facepalmed save for one girl, who wrinkled her nose in disgust and cried,  
"Ew, rude."  
Big mstake.  
Golden eyes zoned in on her, and her friends skedaddled. Jounouchi sauntered over, looking her up and down, tongue sliding languidly over bared teeth.  
He came to a stand before here, smug grin on his face, even as the girl trembled in fear like a caught rabbit. For the longest time, Jou just stood there, left forearm resting against the wall next to her, then he leaned forward and muttered,  
"So thank you, but no thank you, I'll be leaving alone."  
With that he left, and the girl sank to the floor, completely traumatized.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
With my most sincere apologies, greatest love, deepest respect and fondest gratitude to Michael Jackson. I doubt he would have taken any real offense at my little tweaks.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There, you've been pretty spoiled, ne. Last chapter will take a couple of days, so stay tu-nevermind.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kaiba Mokuba was not a happy camper.  
Nope, not at all.  
Currently, the raven-haired boy stood in the entrance hall of Domino High and glared daggers at Jounouchi.  
"Jou! What the hell have you done with my brother?!?" Jounouchi gave a puzzled look, then walked over.  
Everybody froze in terror; he wouldn't- he couldn't possibly..?  
Jou gave a goodnatured smile and patted Mokuba on the head.  
"Ne, Mokuba, long time no see. Also, I think you don't really wanna know. Besides, it's not as if it hurt-"  
"He's constantly tired!" screamed the boy.  
"It takes all he has just to make it through a meeting. He's always home early, but whenever we want to play, he falls asleep mid-game. I have to wake him up in order for him to get to bed. So what have you done with o-nii-san?"  
The blond pondered a moment, then winked and, placing a finger against Mokuba's lips, replied,  
"In the dark, we stay off the radar and call names in the light of day."  
Spoke and left a very confused Mokuba behind.

Inside the limo Kaiba was dozing, when Mokuba climbed back in. Shaking his ani none too gently, he yelled,  
"Nii-san! O-nii-san! What's going on between you and Jounouchi?"  
The brunet yawned, then nestled deeper into the upholstery.  
"'S nothing going on b'tween me and J'nouchi. Why, what do y' think is going on?"  
Mokuba steamed.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your either having an affair or dating Jou-kun."  
Kaiba yawned again, leaning his cheek against the tinted window.  
"I'm not dating Jounouchi, I'm merely screwing him."  
"Oh, ok."  
"........wait, WHAT?!?"

Jounouchi pouted.  
Why was his kitten not singing?  
Everybody else sang, but his pretty little blue-eyed sex-kitten just wouldn't.  
And he had tried so many different kinks; doctor games, role play, bondage, hell, he had the brunet once perform a striptease for him.  
Nothing.  
Not a peep.  
Maybe he was not pounding him hard enough..  
No, any harder and Seto's pelvic bone would most likely shatter.  
Perhaps some different positions?  
Well, they _were_ only halfways through the Kama Sutra.

"It's so easy to fall in love,"  
"Ryou."  
"It's so easy to fall in love."  
"Uh, Ryou..."  
"People tell you, love's for fools,"  
"You've been with him, haven't you?"  
"here I go breaking ALL THE RULES!"  
"*sigh* Nevermind."

Yuugi-tachi gazed at each other, determination on their faces.  
"Ne, you ready?" Yuugi and Ryou nodded, Otogi fiddled with the rope and Anzu clutched the pillow tightly.  
"Do we have to?" she asked. The other four stared at her.  
"Have you heard his newest song?" The brunette shook her head. Honda scowled.  
"It's either this or expulsion. Trust me, it's for the greater good."  
He glanced around the corner. Indeed, there was Jounouchi waltzing and sashaying and singing..Anzu's mouth dropped open at the lyrics.  
Honda whispered,  
"On three, two, one.."  
"Ladies bring your men along, Jounouchi's calling and he's big and fully grown..."  
An estimated three point eight seconds later Jounouchi was silenced, strapped and whisked away to the boiler room.

Kuse Juro was the coolest jock in all Domino High.  
Well, he was until Kaiba arrived, but that was an entirely different story.  
All around teenage heartthrob and captain of the baseball team(probably because his parents had gifted the school a new set of bases along with major league quality bats), Juro was just so convinced of himself, that-  
"Come to my hideout while I freshen up, I'll get ya somethin' bettr 'n wine.."  
"Na-go-what?" stuttered Juro, as he was turned around and slammed against the wall.  
A set of bared sparkling teeth, equally sparkling golden eyes and Juro knew, he was done for.  
He could hear voices calling from far away,  
"Kami-sama, who let him out?" "Get him, before it's too late!" "Jounouchi-kun, matte kuda-"  
But it was all in vain.

Yuugi-tachi sat around a very disshelved, very distraught and very shaken Juro after lunch period, consoling and apologizing to him.  
"We're so sorry, Kuse-kun," sighed Yuugi, "we really thought we had him under control. Did he hurt you badly?"  
Juro nodded, shook his head, shrugged, then mumbled,  
"No, it's just..just.."  
Yuugi-tachi leaned closer.  
"Just..what?" queried Anzu softly. Juro drew a deep, shaky breath, parted his lips...  
"I kissed a guy and I liked it!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Nope, not the end, just a little break..enjoy and let me know which songs you recognized so far.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, at the final chapter. One of the songs was a suggestion by my dear friend, so this chapter is dedicated to them.  
> Thanks to all of you who stuck by reading this little nonsense fic, and don't be shy with reviews, arigatou.

Jounouchi had quieted down considerably, the past two weeks.  
While most of Domino High sighed with relief, it just left his friends twice as wary.  
A quiet Jounouchi was never a good thing.  
Even Kaiba shared their opinion, though he would never voice it.  
But it was obvious by the way he observated the blond bishie, just waiting for this one to strike anew.  
It never happened.

"-welcome you to the annual prefectural junior baseball selective tournament! In this, the secound round of the tournament, our guests are none other than the infamous Tokushima +Mekajiki, facing off against our very own Domino °Nishigitejiri.  
As we raise for our national anthem.."  
The stadium was packed; many officials, including the vice town mayor were present, and everyone was cheerful and excited.  
Yuugi-tachi had decided to keep Jou in their center, just so they could interact should the blond decide to pounce on some hapless spectator. Rope, chloroform vial and towelette at the ready, his friends were ready to spring into action.  
The need never arose.  
Jounouchi sat there, happily munching his popcorn, fries, burgers, edamame...as long as he ate, he was busy, decided Yuugi-tachi, relaxing just a fraction.  
After the second inning, with Domino leading due to a stolen home base, the host's cheerleaders were quick to get into formation. Pompoms held high, they began to chant,  
D-OM-I-N-O- ting-tang, we are the best ones..."  
Unison, the entire stadium jawdropped, save for Jou, who gleefully sang and bounced along to the ridiculous anthem.

Two weeks of detention.  
Jounouchi took them in stride; catching up on (most) of his homework, while trying to evade being viciously maimed by the various parents of the cheerleaders he had..pollinated.  
The coach had wanted to chew him out, but when Jou had regared him like a snake does a rabbit, he decided to just cut his losses.  
Four days later, he and Hayakawa-sensei announced their engagement, much to the blond's chagrin.

Honda stood frozen stiff.  
Jounouchi was..prowling around him, lecherous as a starving wolf.  
"Jaa, which one of the Yagisawa sisters ar you dating, exactly?" he growled, trying to call the brunet's bluff. Who gulped and rasped,  
"Uhm, all..three of them?"  
Jou narrowed his eyes.  
"Funny. I've never seen you with either one."  
Honda was sweating bullets by know. Shaking like a leaf, he stammered,  
"Tha-that's because neither one knows I'm dating the-the other two ones as well. They-they would kill me, if they found out!"  
Jounouchi paused his circling, staring at his friend in utter bafflement.  
"Are you trying to tell me, yer pulling a triple-no quadruple play?"  
Honda nodded in pure fear. Jou gaped at him a moment longer, then his eyes grew wide and watery, before he launched himself at the terrified brunet and yelled,  
"Brother! One of my kind!"

It was nothing short of a miracle.  
Everyone who heard it, saw it, swore it had been the most stunning, unbelievable, incredible thing they had witnessed in their whole entire life.  
"Bring it into the small world.."  
He was singing.  
Kami seal the gates of hell, Kaiba Seto was singing.  
It sounded..fine, a little raspy, as if he were suffering from a sore throat, but otherwise-  
"Don't dream it, be it..."  
Jounouchi stood there at the end of the hall, tall, proud, triumphant.  
His kitten was singing.  
His kitten was finally, finally singing.  
He opened his mouth and reiterated,  
"Don't dream it, be it..."  
A shiver ran down everybody's back at the sweet, undisguised invitation. If Orpheus' voice had gone missing, Jounouchi had found it. His song was like candy and molasses, chocolate and honey, the heavy perfume of exotic floral incense, candle light and moonrays, gentle waves rolling ashore, a high wind in the trees carrying promises and assurances of love and devotion.  
Like a moth to the flame, Kaiba was drawn to the sultry, demanding siren call of the blond, who stood there, offering a hand.  
Seto took it, pressed it to his lips and, following Jounouchi's lead, murmured,  
"Don't dream it, be it.."  
Voices coiled, twisted around each other, until they united, Jou and Seto closing the distance between them.  
Their lips touched, touched again, their kiss deepend, grew more urgent and heated.  
Kaiba drew back for air, gazed into Jounouchi's golden eyes...  
"Wha-what the heck am I doing kissing the Mutt?!?"  
"Ewww, why the fuck am I kissin' Kaiba?!?"

And somewhere far, far away, in the nether regions of hell, Pegasus J. Crawford _laughed._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Thus ends this little spiel. In case anyone wondered, the drug was only to last so long until someone made Kaiba sing. It's...Crawford. Perhaps I should be worried how much he might have rubbed off on me...

BTW, there's a very obscure Easter egg hidden in this chapie. Hint: Mila Superstar aka Attack No.1

+Swordfishes  
°Mandarin Dragonets(they are stuningly beautiful; go give them a look-see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be really happy, if someone actually figured out every song used in this story(trust me, it's far more difficult than you think).  
> So, there's the challenge; let's see who can live up to it. A free shortfic for the one who gets it first, since I'm pretty certain no one will bat 100%.
> 
> Felidae


End file.
